Die
Die is a term used to describe the cessation of life. It owes its popularity to two famous incidents, both occurring in 1993 and involving Ganon. In the first, Ganon offered to make Link's face the greatest in Koridai and warned him that he would DIE if he refused. Later, when Zelda brought a light to his Gamelon lair, he declared in a rage that she would DIE. One day You will die. People who have almost died *Link and Zelda - See above. *Donkey Kong - Whenever he sings, an airplane crashes on him. Amazingly, he always survives. *Genie - Came across a swarm of killer bees. He managed to escape unharmed, but subsequently suffered from post-traumatic stress disorder and now has a crippling fear of bees. *That Guy Who Moves His Head - Got shot by Weegee, but he just absorbed the blow and mocked Weegee by continuing to bob his head. *Plankton - He always ends up in a deadly situation (e.g. trampled by stampeding football players, trapped in Mr. Krabs' stomach...) but never actually dies. *Dr. Cyanide - Lost his immortality and encountered a malfunctioning robot that was skilled at combat. *Sushi Cat - Suffered many heart attacks. Somehow, he survives. People who have died 'll usually see them remembered like this.]] *Bowser - Fell into a pit of lava and was burned to death when Mario destroyed a bridge he was standing on. His son later brought him back to life with a cauldron of Volvic Revive. *Billy Mays - Committed suicide with his own product; Suicide Putty. *Minjg - Censored and died after Ken turned into a bomb. *Frollo - Fell directly into hell while trying to kill Quasimodo. Due to the unique circumstances of his death, which left both his body and his soul intact, he was able to escape with relative ease. *Gaston - Fell to his death after he stabbed the Beast, but was sent back on a mission to destroy all furries. *Hectan - He disintegrates and turns into liquid whenever anything touches his beard, so he dies about as often as you'd expect. However he was resurrected By the queen of Gamelon *Lupay - In spite of her insistence to the contrary. *Oogtar - Has died on several occasions, but was kicked out of hell every time for irritating everyone there. *Arthur Read - Died once from getting clobbered on the head with an alarm clock, but somehow revived himself overnight. Died again from being punched by Binky Barnes and was thought to be dead beyond hope, but after some time he revived again. He also got runned over with a boat at fat camp. *Fred Figglehorn - Died by Ganon's massive dark magic for being the most annoying queer ever. *Justin Bieber - Died by Ganon's "FINAL SMASH" for annoying most male teenagers and adults with his gay singing voice. *SpongeBob SquarePants - His soul was stolen by the Flying Dutchman, but the soul wouldn't STFU about Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, so the Dutchman returned it. *Jimmy Nutrin - Killed by the Aggressive Pizza. *Every character in the Graveyard. *Robin Williams - Committed suicide in real life and considered him an atomic bomb to partially destroy High School in the YouTube Poop World (YTP Timeline). *Springtrap - He died in a fire. *chocadooby *stwie griffon *joseph stalin People who can't die/are immortal #Weegee - WEEGEE IS LOVE, WEEGEE IS LIFE!!! #Giygas - He was created using his dark, red swirl to make him immortal. #King Harkinian - He overdosed on Volvic Revive, gaining the power of instant regeneration. #Solid Snake - Nobody has what it takes to kill him. #Morshu - No matter how many times you kill him, he always comes back. It's because he's so awesome. #Lord Tirek - He's a demon, he can stay in the earth and in the inferno. #Squidward - He has no soul, which means he can't be accepted into the afterlife. #Frank Woods - Even if you have what it takes, he just won't die. He himself even says that you can't kill him. #Spider-Man - He has web powers to escape death by Ganon. #Arthur Read - He died twice and survived. 'Nuff said. #Luigi - Once he obtains the Spaghetti of Courage, he is indestructible! #Shadow the Hedgehog - He was created as part of project to create an immortal being. #Dark Tails - A side effect of Shadow's creation. #Starscream - He died once, but survived. #Plankton - You can put him in any deadly situation you can think of and he can get injured up to the point of a full bodycast, but he never dies. It's almost as if he's unable to die, although part of it may be due to his being a single-celled organism. #Obsolete Sonic - Eats 1-up Pizza for every meal, granting him infinite lives. #Sonic.exe - Immortal and invincible. If he somehow IS killed, he'll be back. This doesn't apply to his clones. #Dr. Cyanide - Never truly dies, at least when he isn't in fox form. All of the Skellies in Dr. Cyanide's army (including himself, when he's not a fox) respawn after roughly ten seconds. #Dark Link - He has Tourette's Syndrome, but because he's a demon he comes back when killed, more annoying than last time thanks to Tourette's. #Sushi Cat - Apparently, if many quadrillion heart attacks can't kill him, then nothing can. #Godzilla - NOW I HAVE BECOME DEATH, THE DESTROYER OF WORLDS #Jonathan Irons - HE HAS ALL THE POWER IN THE WORLD!!!! HE CAN'T DIE!!! #UTUBETROLLPOLICE - WE UTUBETROLLPOLICE NEVER DIE SEXY TOMMY PARKY #Korosensei - He truly never die. If they tried to kill them, then he will killed them one hit. #Unikitty - She can rebuild herself #Bill Cipher - He is soulless #Error Sans - He is very powerful that he cannot be killed by any random attack types. Except, his weakness is Haphephobia. #Cap'N Crunch de:Die Category:Quotes Category:Epic Words to say Category:Spa-Dinner Category:Youtube Poop One-Liners Category:Sources Category:Youtube Poop Sources